You Matter To Me
by IShipKlaroline2598
Summary: Set in season 1 during and after Formality. Lydia was never attacked at the formal, she ended up going home afterwards...with Stiles. *ON HIATUS*
1. Prologue

A/N: This is just a story I decided to write after I watched Teen Wolf. It came to me when Stiles demanded that Lydia dance with him at the formal, I have no idea why it came to me but I'm glad it did. I hope you guys like the prologue.

 **Prologue: Formality.**

The whole night had been a drunken haze. I remember little bits and pieces, but so much of the night was missing from my mind. I woke up with the migraine that followed a night of heavy drinking, a sign that meant the punch had most definitely been spiked by more than just my ex-boyfriend. I had tried to sit up, only to find out that it made my whole body feel as if the world was dropping from beneath it. I opted to relax back into the bed and let the hangover take control. It was a Saturday today so I would have all day to lounge in bed without my mum finding out that I had been drinking the night before.

I drifted in and out of sleep for a while after initially waking up, not really opening my eyes or taking notice of the world around me. It wasn't until I felt something shift beside me, that I opened my eyes properly and looked around at where I was. I wasn't in my large bed at home, I was in a small double bed in a strange room I'd never been in before. And beside me was a very sleepy and very naked Stiles Stilinski. My whole body tensed, which he seemed to notice straight away. He opened his eyes, leaning up on one arm while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He hadn't realised he wasn't alone because when he caught site of me laying down under the covers next to him he jumped up out of the bed. I closed my eyes, avoiding the naked piece of his body that seemed to be right at eyelevel. He started to mutter and make apologies in only a way that Stiles could, and it made me wonder how this had even happened in the first place.

I tried, in the blur that my hangover caused, to make sense of everything that had happened last night. I remembered getting ready for the winter formal and Stiles picking me up in his Jeep. He had driven us both to the school and after Jackson had completely ignored me he told me I was beautiful, boosting my confidence enough to not worry about being seen with him on school grounds. Allison, who was with Jackson, had gone off dancing with him while Stiles and I sat in an uncomfortable silence for ages. It was around that point where things got truly blurred. Stiles and I had danced, things got more blurry as we had more punch and I had gone off on a search to find a noticeably absent Jackson. I couldn't remember if I had found him or not, but I remembered catching a taxi and I remembered Stiles.

He was still talking in the real world, having put on some boxers and pants. He kept apologising and telling me he would drive me home if I had wanted him to. I slowly shifted from lying down into a sitting position, having to pull the blanket up with me due to my nakedness, which I hadn't noticed yet. My blood ran cold. It made sense that if Stiles was naked then I would be as well, but it didn't mean it wouldn't come as a shock. I stared blankly up at Stiles for a moment before looking around trying to locate my clothes. He was fully dressed in an outfit that didn't match at all, but was something he would usually wear anyway. He seemed to see that I was naked in his bed and he stopped and just stared at me in awe.

I didn't know exactly how to handle this situation, I knew that Stiles had a little crush on me for years but I didn't in any want to encourage that. But I had, hadn't I? I had slept with him and I didn't even remember it. I secured the blanket around my body and slipped off of the edge of the bed, picking up my bra and underwear before sneakily putting them both on without showing him anything. My dress wasn't anywhere in the room that I could see, but I felt it was safe enough to place the blanket on the bed again when I was at least half dressed.

Stiles had continued on in his ramblings of apologies and small titbits of nonsense, talking this time about how punch at school dances was now something he would avoid. He looked up at me again, meeting my eyes for the first time before letting them wonder down my body. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable in your dress?"

"Excellent observation Stiles," I muttered, placing on manicured hand on my bare hip, "I would be wearing my dress if I could see it anywhere in your room. Which I can't, so I'm not."

He looked confused for moment and then, in a totally flustered and overly Stiles way, he tripped over himself searching for my satin dress from the night before. He spoke softly to himself as he looked under his bed, under piles of his clothes from last night, and through the bedding on his bed. Halfway through throwing his doona and sheets up in the air he seemed to realise something and turned to head out of his room, leaving me alone. I looked around his room carefully, feeling slightly cold standing in my underwear, and noticed that his room was nothing how I'd imagined it. I had imagined posters of half-naked women on every wall, bookshelves full of figurines and superhero comics, and stupid cartoon bedsheets. Instead I found bare walls except for a couple of band posters, bookshelves filled with books about a whole range of different things, and plain brown bedsheets that matched the colour scheme throughout the room.

I didn't know what amazed me so much about Stiles' bedroom. Whether it was the fact it was completely different to what I had seen of other teenagers' bedrooms, or if it was the fact that it seemed to suite him well. I didn't know Stiles too much, we'd only spoked a few times since we'd met in 3rd grade, but from what I understood he messed around a lot in school with Scott and he was a benchwarmer for our lacrosse team. For some reason, the idea of him even having any books with more words than pictures seemed to shock me and interest me, and I was intrigued about how different he looked in my eyes since last night.

I didn't remember a lot from the night before. I didn't remember coming here with him, and I definitely didn't remember sleeping with him. But from what I could remember from the formal last night, he was perfectly gentlemanly with me. He didn't act stupid, and the only time he'd been rude was when I blatantly refused to dance with him. I wondered what had happened for the both of us to end up in his bed, and I secretly wondered if it was any good.

Stiles practically fell back into the room, catching his footing and trying to make it look like he'd done it on purpose. In his left hand he held my dress tightly, the silk material scrunched into a tight ball. I immediately felt protective over the dress that had cost me nearly $300 and I snatched it as soon as he was within reach. He didn't seem to notice my worry at the dress as he busied himself with the messed up bedding, ignoring me so that I could get dressed.

"Where was it?" I questioned, unravelling it and slipping it over my body. Once I had my arms in the sleeves I reached behind me to zip it up, and when that was done I felt a bit more comfortable with Stiles looking at me.

He paused for a moment and looked dumbstruck, pointing hurriedly towards his bedroom door. "I kind of remembered taking it off as we made our way upstairs. It's probably a good things that my dad's bedroom is downstairs and that he slept in the office last night."

I hadn't even thought about the fact that Stiles' dad could have caught us. But I'm sure if the Sheriff had seen anything, he would have stopped it or had a number of questions about it. I felt almost nervous about being caught, which was new for me. Usually I was sober when I slept with people, and the type of people I slept with didn't have parents who cared much about what they did. But one thing I knew about Stiles was that he was close to his dad. Closer than Jackson was to his parents, and way closer than I was with my own.

"That's good then, no awkward questions for either of us."

"Won't your mum ask about why you didn't come home last night?" His question took me off guard. Neither of my parents paid me much attention since they'd decided to get a divorce. And because I lived with my mum, and new her schedule off by heart, I knew she would have gone out on an all-night date out of town last night. I would be able to slip back home, shower and change into something suitable for a Saturday with a hangover, and my mum would be none the wiser.

"My mums out of town on business, so I'm in the clear." I paused briefly, feeling in that moment the full force of how awkward this situation was between us. Stiles was still looking at me with admiring eyes, but it was evident he too could feel that this was a weird moment for the both of us. "But, I should head home just in case she comes home early."

He nodded his head and scratched the back of his head nervously. I looked at his shirt that said 'stud' with a picture of a muffin on it, and I looked at the tracksuit pants he wore with them. Anywhere but his eyes, I told myself. I couldn't bring myself to look into his doe-like eyes. I nodded along with him, brushing my tangled hair over my shoulder, and moving my weight from one leg to the other.

"I can drive you home if you like?" He offered, he reached to the nightstand to get his car keys which sat there, but I shook my head remembering how we had gotten a taxi here last night. His car would still be parked in the school parking lot.

"I can catch a taxi, your car is still at the school. Remember, we got a taxi?"

He looked confused for a moment, before agreeing softly whispering how he'd have to go and get that before his dad got home from his shift at the sheriff's station. I retrieved my clutch purse and shoes from beside the bedroom door, and I called the taxi company while I slipped the heels onto my feet. I turned to Stiles when I hung up the phone, unsure what to say to the guy I barely knew but had spent the night with. I didn't know whether I should let him down with an 'I'm sorry I slept with you last night I'm not interested', or if I should do the right thing and get to know him. I really didn't feel like making more of a mess of things by basically telling him last night meant nothing, because no doubt Stiles would tell Scott, and Scott would tell Allison.

"Yeah, right. I remember now." He rubbed the back of his neck again, and then began to fiddle and rub his arms. "So, what now?"

"What now?" I repeated, unsure of how to answer his question. I didn't know what to say. I hadn't experienced anything like this before, and I didn't want to do anything that would make everything worse. But I also didn't want to do anything that I didn't want to do. "Well, I'm not really feeling 100% right now. This hangover will probably be really bad for most of today. Why don't we take today to recover from last night, and I can call or text you tomorrow?"

He seemed to agree, lightening up at the prospect that I would speak to him again. He let a deep breath out that I hadn't realised he was holding, and his shoulders relaxed slightly. He then led me downstairs to the kitchen, getting us both a much needed glass of water, while we waited for my ride home to arrive. I sipped the water slowly, savouring how good it felt. Stiles seemed to be feeling the same way, taking just as much time with his glass as I was with mine. It was about ten minutes later when a car horn beeped outside in Stiles' driveway. He walked me to the door and I watched him stand in the doorway as the taxi pulled out onto the street. He stayed there until I reached the end of his road, and in the distance I could see his front door close.

When I got home I paid the taxi driver and made my way up the stairs to my front door. I could hear Prada barking inside, probably hungry and needing to be let out the backyard to go to the toilet. I opened the door and walked in, smiling and trying not to let the noise my dog was making get to me. With each tiny, ear splitting bark my head exploded more and more. I was grateful for her going quiet as I filled her food and water bowl and placed her outside. She was primarily an outside dog, but today's circumstances meant that she would have to brave the outside for the time being.

I discarded my messy dress and underwear in my laundry hamper as I turned on my claw-foot, antique, bathtub. Opting for a nice and calming bath, rather than a quick and less satisfying shower. I knew that if I took the time to soak in the tub it would settle my stomach and sooth my aching head. It also meant I would probably sleep a little better when I laid down afterwards.

The bath was heaven. Filled to the brim with hot water and bubble bath, the air in my bathroom becoming steamy and warm. I brushed my hair quickly before I gathered my soap and hair products, and slipped effortlessly into the water. First off I dipped my head under the water, soaking my hair and pushing the wet mass over one shoulder. I leant back against the comfortable bath edge and closed my eyes. The water was numbing ever ache and strain in my body and I smiled softly at how nice it felt against my overworked hips.

My eyes shot open and it was as if I was registering that I, Lydia Martin, had spent last night in bed with Stiles. I mean, I had obviously realised it early and was shocked by it then, but now I was alone relaxed and certain memories were coming back to me. I could remember how it had felt for him to kiss me, his lips hesitant and greedy; I could remember his shaking hands as the made their way over my body and held me to his; I also remembered him whispering how beautiful I was and how no one would ever compare to me.

Unlike Jackson, and the guys that had come before him, I remembered how Stiles had been nervous and had kept asking me if it was okay. He was gentle and treated me with respect, which made something well up in my chest. Almost all of the other guys I had been with had taken control, told me what they wanted and I'd given it to them. Not Stiles. He had wanted me to tell him what to do, he didn't want anything that I didn't want to give over. Of course, we had both been drunk during it all, but that didn't change how Stiles treated me.

I sat soaking in the bathtub for a long time before I moved to clean any part of my body. When I did begin to wash myself it was when I could feel the water starting to cool down. I made quick work of it, the longest part being shampooing and conditioning my hair. I let the water out once I was done and got into my most comfortable pair of pyjamas before climbing into my king sized bed and placing my face mask over my eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

I woke up to a knock at my bedroom door and my mum announcing that she was home and that she had brought me some lunch from a café we both liked. I sat up carefully, removing my eye mask and slipping out of bed. I made my way downstairs and into the dining room where my mum had already set the table and had both of our chicken salads on plates.

She was waiting patiently for me sit opposite her at the table, looking over paperwork that most likely had to do with settlement stuff for the divorce. She smiled up at me, not looking at me with her eyes. I was used to the mother who was always there, but was never truly there. She was around a fair bit, but didn't have an active role in anything I did, unless it had to do with my hair or the clothes I wore. We both ate in silence, I watched her as she sighed parts of the papers she was going through, and crossing out and writing notes where she saw fit.

"How did the dance go last night, sweetheart?" She asked, looking up and meeting my waiting eyes. My fork paused on its way to my mouth and I placed it back down on my half-empty plate.

"It was good. I went with the sheriff's son, Stiles. Jackson and Allison went together as friends, because Scott was banned from going. But, they had half-decent music and the teachers who chaperoned didn't force any stupid rules on us." I didn't give as many details as I usually would, but my mum seemed pleased with my answer because she smiled and laughed lightly.

"I didn't realise that you were friends with the Sheriff's son?"

"I'm not, really." I cut in quickly, and regretted it because I didn't really know how to explain it all.

"Oh, then why did you go with him to the dance? Trying to get out of a parking ticket or something?"

"No, not anything like that." I laughed along with her, because of course that would be her first thought. "I did it as a favour to Allison. This was before Scott was banned from coming to the dance. She asked me to go with Stiles because he didn't have anyone to go with, and I didn't mind because I've already dated all the good looking guys on the lacrosse team. Except Danny, but that's because he's gay. Anyway, I had fun, and he was nice enough."

"That's good then, I'm glad it turned out."

We both went back to eating our salads and the conversation died down to nothing. She continued to look through more papers, grimacing at whatever it was she read and didn't like. I pushed the remainder of my salad around my plate, thinking about Stiles and wondering what he was doing right now. I hoped he wouldn't tell Scott about what had happened last night, at least not until he and I figured out what exactly to do about it. I wouldn't be angry if he did tell Scott, but it would be better if it was just between us. I made a point of promising myself, in my head, that I wouldn't tell Allison. Hopefully I'd be able to hold off until tomorrow when both Stiles and I could discuss it, and when my head wasn't pounding so hard I could barely hear my own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I've been planning and struggling, plus I've been writing other stories. I tend to write a whole bunch of stuff at one time, it helps because if I get writers block for one story I can usually go and write something for another one.

I just wanted to say before I go on to this chapter, that I have an Instagram page called ishipklaroline2598 where I want to post stuff about all of my fanfictions, like different covers, characters posters, teasers, etc. So, if you're interested feel free to go over there and follow me.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it has some Stydia along with Scott and Stiles friendship.

Enjoy! And please review with how you like the chapter.

 **CHAPTER ONE: A LITTLE LESS CONVERSATION A LITTLE MORE ACTION.**

I sat down on the edge of the bed, my elbows resting on my legs and my head laying on my joined hands. I sighed deeply, intense feelings welling up in my chest as I thought about Lydia. Her attitude, her beauty, her sheer intelligence, and the fact she thought she should hide it from the world. Images of her naked body flashed in my mind every time I closed my eyes and I had to fight with myself not to think about it, I cared about Lydia and I knew she wouldn't want to be thought of that way. Especially when we had both been drunk when we had decided to sleep together.

I still couldn't believe that she, the woman I had loved for so long, was the one I lost my virginity to. I also couldn't believe I had lasted three days without telling Scott what had happened. I had promised Lydia that I wouldn't tell anyone until we had talked, and it just so happened that her mother had been in a car accident the day after the formal which meant she and I had to put off our talk. Her mother was okay, but Lydia was staying with her to watch over her in her recovery.

And it wasn't like I had seen Scott much since the night of the formal. From what I knew the night of the formal, Allison and her family had found out that Scott was a werewolf and they had tried to kill him, Derek and Peter. Scott was laying low, hiding out at his house or at work. Whereas Derek and Peter had disappeared completely, we weren't sure if they were together or not but it was clear they weren't done here in Beacon Hills. Luckily, I had been with Lydia when all of this went down so I remained the 'clueless human' that hopefully no one would disturb.

The downside to not being amidst all of the action was that all I had to do, now that it was summer vacation, was sit around and think about Lydia and worry about Scott. Not a very productive start to the holidays, and today I had hoped to change it all. I had decided last night that I would ambush Scott at work so that I could talk to him, finally, about everything that had happened. So that we could find out how to keep him safe from the Argent's and the Hale's, preferably in a way that would keep him from needing to run away from the town and everyone in it.

I knew that he started work at 3:00 and I knew that his other would be dropping him off, I looked down at my watch and saw that I had an hour to get to the Veterinarian Clinic before he did. I sat up and shook off all the excess thoughts that were running through my head rapidly. I pushed myself off of the bed and looked around my room for some clothes that were clean enough for me to wear out of the house. After a few minutes of digging through the piles of clothes that sat in my bedroom I found a pair of blue jeans, a shirt that read 'stud' and had a muffin beneath the word, and a flannelette shirt to wear over the top. I got changed quickly and raced down the stairs to make a sandwich before I would leave to make it to Scott's work before he did.

Just as I finished devouring my second sandwich a light, timid, knock sounded from the front door. I wondered who it would be, knowing that I had no plans for anyone to visit me today. I opened the front door to see Lydia standing there. She stood there like the angel that she was, her red hair hanging in curls around her face, her green eyes shining brightly, and her lips spread in a nervous smile. I stopped short and almost tripped over my own feet as it registered in my brain that Lydia was here. I half-expected to never see her again (even though I knew I would see her in school when it started up again).

"Hey Stiles, is this a bad time for us to talk?" Her voice made my gut churn and every fibre of my being sprang to life as I regained my senses and could form any coherent words.

"Yes." I whispered, watching disappointed fill her face. I twitched forward slightly and waved my hand about in gesture. "I mean no, it's never a bad time for you. It's a good time. Great, in fact. I mean if you wanted to talk that's perfect. I like…talking. I mean, talking is what I'm good at. I have a pretty good vocabulary. But I'm sure yours is even better. And I'm rambling again, but I can't seem to stop. Oh god, I'm such an idiot."

My words seemed to come out all in a blur and by the end of it I was sure that Lydia would turn her back and walk away from me and never return, but to my amazement she kept standing in the doorway. To even more of my amazement and shock she smiled wider and it turned into one of amusement. She let out the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard and I wasn't even ashamed to admit that my knees had begun to turn weak at the sound.

"Alright then, maybe we should talk inside. I'm sure we'll both be a lot more comfortable once we sit down and relax a little bit."

I pulled the door open further and stood aside to let her past. She walked straight in and headed over to the couch that sat in the lounge room. She sat down hesitantly and placed her hand bag on the couch beside her. I shut the door, took a deep breath and walked over to sit on the opposite end of the couch. We sat in silence for a few minutes before either of us spoke. In that time she stared up at the wall where pictures of my mother, father and I hung. She studied each photo carefully and I watched her as she did so.

"How's your mum doing?" I asked, bringing her attention back to me and breaking the silence. "My dad told me that they got the guy who ran the red light."

"Yeah, they caught him in bar. He had been drink driving and had gone back to a bar to 'drink off' the nerves he had from the crash. My mum's doing really well, she managed not to get severely injured in the crash. She left with a broken arm, but the doctors said it should be healed fully in six months." She smiled, nodding her head enthusiastically.

"That's really good Lydia, that she didn't get hurt. You know, too badly."

"Is it really that nerve racking just sitting here with me?" She shifted and moved closer to me, reaching out and grabbing my hand softly. The feeling of her hand on mine spread alertness all throughout my body and I suppressed a shudder of pleasure. She squeezed my hand gently and beamed a full, teeth-baring, smile.

"Well, I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember." I whispered, my nerves taking over and I could feel that I would no doubt say something completely and utterly stupid soon enough. "And considering what happened after the formal and the fact you barely spoke to me before the formal, I have every right to nervous."

"Please don't be nervous. Because if you get nervous, I'll get nervous, and then we'll both just be sitting here in utter silence and things will get worse before they ever get better."

We both paused for a moment, her hand still gripping mine. She stared up into my eyes, her eyes gleaming up at me like calm waves in the ocean. Her lips parted and she ran her tongue over the red lip gloss that covered them. I gulped. This was definitely not how I imagined my afternoon would go. I didn't expect her to come here, not today.

"What…" I stuttered. "What did you want to talk about?"

She laughed again, her voice tinging softly like a bird. "Well maybe it would be best if we discussed the issue at hand." She shook her head at her words, scoffing at herself. "Not that what we did is an issue. It really isn't. I enjoyed it. Well, from what I can remember I think I enjoyed it."

"Now who's the awkward mess?" I whispered, laughing quietly.

We both laughed and she shifted herself on the chair. Her hand still gripped my own and I looked down at our joined hands and then back up to her eyes. Our laughter slowly died down and she used her free hand to brush a stray curl behind her ear. I watched her every move, wondering what was going through her head right in this moment. She looked up at me from under her eyelashes, blinking up at me with a look I couldn't place. I felt like I couldn't breathe all of a sudden with the both of us just gazing at each other. I felt the heat build-up from within my chest and as it travelled up my neck and into my face I had never felt more nervous, embarrassed, or a mix of both in my life. She released my hand and moved even closer to me, her leg brushing against my own, and she placed her now free hand on my thigh. I suppressed a groan and took a deep and shaky breath. She leaned her face up closer to mine and I felt myself move in closer. I let my eyes drift closed and I knew we were just a hair away from kissing when her breath tingled my lips.

When her lips touched mine it was almost like a dam had broken. Her lips were soft and cautious and as one of her hands reached up to grasp my neck I place my hand on her hip, pulling her closely. I couldn't have been tenser in my life, knowing that the girl I had adored since I was ten was here with me now kissing on the couch in my lounge room. The only thing that made the tension go away was the fact that I could not mess this up. Her hand on my skin and her lips on my lips held me in place. I couldn't move in fear that this whole bubble would shatter and I would lose the chance I had been waiting years for. Lydia's nails lightly dug into my neck and the moan I had been fighting to hold back surfaced and Lydia moaned along with me in unison.

The kiss deepened and I pulled her even closer to me, one of her legs hooking over mine. The thought of what I had planned for the afternoon disappeared and all I could comprehend was Lydia and the feel of her against me. I moved my hand from her hip down lower and lifted her closer into my lap. She held both of my shoulders and then ran her hands up my neck and into my hair.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lydia and I instantly pulled apart at the sound of my dad's taut voice coming from the doorway.

Lydia stood straightening her outfit as I stared completely shocked at my dad, who for once in his life was home from work early. I jumped from the couch, almost tripping over my feet, to stand in front of my dad who had a nervous look of his face with his hands in jeans pockets. Once she felt she was straightened out, Lydia stepped forward holding her hand out with a wide breath-taking smile on her face.

"Hello Sheriff Stilinski," my dad reached out and took Lydia's hand, shaking it carefully, "it's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Lydia Martin." Dads' eyes travelled to me before he looked back at Lydia, letting a half-smile form on his face.

"You're the daughter of Carol Martin, aren't you? The woman who got in that nasty crash the other night."

Lydia nodded and laughed gently, brushing at her skirt. "Yes I am. She's doing really well considering, she mentioned how grateful she is that you got the guy who crashed into her. It's such a relief for her that he can't hurt anyone else by his reckless driving."

"It sure it. You'll be sure to let her know that we guys down at the station are glad she's doing okay." Dad took a step back and smiled a full smile this time, puffing his chest out in pride. I almost laughed, but held it back because I knew I'd probably have a lot to answer to once he and I were alone. "Now, I've got to get something to eat and shower before heading back to the station. It was nice to meet you Lydia, we'll talk later Stiles."

After he left, Lydia and I stood awkwardly for a moment. It was quite a contrast from having gone from being all over each other to not being able to look eac other in the eye.

"So," Lydia whispered, walking forward carefully, her hair shining in the light that came through the window, "That was awkward. Maybe I should go home and we can continue our conversation another time."

"So you," I paused and ran my hand up the base of my neck, staring between her eyes and her perfect woollen lips, "you want to continue our conversation?"

She reached out for me, wrapping her delicate hand around my forearm. I glanced down to where her perfectly manicured hand sat and gulped. She moved forward, to the point that her small frame pressed against me.

"Stiles, I would have come here today if I didn't want to involve myself in the kind of 'conversation' we just had." She leant up and her lips brushed against my cheek. I stood perfectly still as she pulled away and adjusted her bag on her shoulder, readying herself to leave.

I smiled at her and walked her to the door, both of us keeping quiet as I pulled it open to let the blinding light into the room that was darkened by the closed curtains. She stepped outside and my breathe hitched as I watched the light shine off of her hair, her eyes and her flawless skin. Her smile was infectious and I felt my lips pull up in a smile that probably look absolutely ridiculous. The awkward tension seemed to be a constant between us, but the buzzing and crackling wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Well, I should probably get home before my mum gets too worried. She's been wary about me driving since her accident. But I will call you or text you later, we can actually talk this time."

"That sounds good."

She nodded her head and leant up to peck my lips. I stood dazed as she skipped down to her car and pulled away from my house. I only came out of my daze when I felt my dad pat me on the back. I shook myself out of my trance and turned to face him. He looked somewhat proud, but confused.

"You never mentioned you had a…well you never mentioned you knew a girl." He stated, his face turning serious.

"I never really. It's not." I paused, trying to form the right words to say to him when I was finding it so hard not to make this the most awkward conversation I had ever had with him. "Can we talk about this later? I kind of need to talk to Scott."

"Sure. Sure. I didn't expect you to talk to me about it anyway, but just know I'm here if you ever…well, I'm here alright."

"Yeah dad, I got it. If I ever have anything to talk about I'll be sure to come and find you."

He hit me softly on my back before nodding, more to himself than to me, and then he went out to his car, got in and drove off for another shift that would last all night. He waved to me as he left and I stood looking at my Jeep in the drive, contemplating whether it would be a good idea to drive it to Scott's work or if I should walk. I knew that if Scott saw my car he may not go into work, to try and protect me from all of the people who now were a threat to him. I decided to walk, knowing that it was 20 minute walk and I had a little over half an hour to get there before his shift started.

I headed off down the street, walking fast just to make sure that I would get there before Scott. I knew I had to beat him because he would walk out of there before I could even speak to him. I walked fast and I managed to get there fifteen minutes before Scott was due to arrive. Deaton was in the back room and smiled to me as I walked through and greeted him.

"Hello Stiles, it's been a while since I saw you here." He said, not looking up from the file he was reading. "Scott isn't here yet."

"Yeah I know, I thought I could wait here until he arrives." I couldn't tell whether it was a statement or a question when I spoke to him, but he smiled up at me.

"Take a seat Stiles."

When Scott calm bustling in five minutes late he didn't even realise that I was sitting there. He apologised to Deaton and went straight to work, but when he turned around to grab rubber gloves from the shelf I sat next to he stopped dead and stared straight at me. I saw Deaton edge out of the room, leaving Scott and I alone.

"Stiles what are you doing here?" Scott was panicked, looking around the room as if the Argents were going to storm the room at any second.

"We need to talk. You can't keep avoiding me Scott." He looked at me incredulously.

"Yes I can. If the Argents or Peter know that you're deeply involved they'll come after you too."

"They already know that I'm deeply involved Scott." I exclaimed, standing up and throwing my hands up in the air. "That excuse isn't going to work when we've been best friends since before we even knew what friends were."

Scott looked at me in agreement, groaning. He paced back and forth in front of me, heading over to the medicine rack that sat on the opposite side of the room to sort through it. He rummaged and sorted through the contents, but I could tell all of it was a way of distracting himself.

"Stiles, I just don't want you to get hurt because of what I am. It's not fair on you or anyone else, so it's just best that I distance myself until all of this is finally over." He paused and I thought about how to broach the subject that I came here to talk about. I watched as he kept looking through the rack and I sat back down on the chair that stood behind me.

"Scott, I slept with Lydia."

Scott stopped what he was doing and turned on the spot to face me. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open in shock. He looked at me like I had a second head and then laughed out loud. He kept laughing but stopped when he saw that I sat straight faced, not joking.

"You are joking right?" He asked. "I mean, you just said that to get my attention? Because you've definitely got it now."

"It happened the night of the formal." His face turned back to shock, too stunned to speak. I tried to make what I said next sound as nonchalant as I could, but knew I failed miserably. "Jackson spiked the punch and Lydia and I happened to have a lot. We woke up the next morning hungover in my bed."

"You're being serious." Scott smiled at me, still not sure that I was telling him the truth.

"Yes I'm being bloody serious. As if I would lie about this." I jumped up and threw my arms into the air.

"Hang on." He held one hand up, his smile so wide that his dimples were showing. "You and Lydia Martin? The girl you've been in love with since third grade? You slept with her?"

"Yes. And now I don't know what's going on, because she came to my house and I just don't know what to do."

"Wow," he whispered to himself, rubbing his neck with one of his hands nervously, "you're screwed man."

"Screwed?" I exclaimed. "How am I screwed?"

He laughed, leaning against the metal table that sat in the centre of the cold room. He kept smiling to himself as he watched me pace back and forth, stressed out by the whole situation. I continued to pace as he moved away from the table to walk back over to the supplies. He went on to move them into order, reading the labels carefully as he went.

"Well, now she's either going to want to date you. Or she's gonna try to use you. Either way you're screwed. According to Allison she's high maintenance, always wants expensive dates, nice dinners, presents (preferably in the form of jewellery), and she'll probably want you to get rid of your jeep for a nicer and newer car."

I stopped my pacing and glared over at him. I knew that Lydia wasn't that kind of person, she wouldn't want to change me or use me. "Lydia isn't really like that. She may seem high maintenance, but I know that there's a whole lot more to her. Another side that doesn't include expensive things and popularity."

"Stiles, you know I'm happy for you." His voice was low and he turned to smile at me. "I just want you to see that there are other possibilities, I don't want you to go into this completely blind because you've been in love with her since 3rd grade. I really hope you and Lydia get together and can be happy without all the problems Allison and I have run into."

After that we both seemed to forget about Lydia and me, and we began to talk animatedly about how Allison's dad had tried to kill him on the night of the formal and how he had barely escaped to go and find Derek and then Derek and Peter ran for the hills when they realised they were outnumbered.

"So, Derek and Peter have just disappeared all of a sudden, Allison's aunt and her father are determined to hunt you down, but here you are at work like nothing has changed."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do Stiles?" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "I can't run off like Derek and Peter, and I can't tell my mum anything so I have to keep going to work. There's nothing else I can do. Besides, I doubt the Argent's are gonna attack me with Deaton here."

I shook my head and tried to devise a plan that would get Scott out of this mess, while still being able to go about our everyday life. Something was already forming in my mind, something that would create peace with the Argent's and stop the problem of Derek and Peter, while keeping Scott's secret safe from his mum and everyone else.


End file.
